


I don't know what to call this.

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: It's Sylas thinking about the time they spent apart (after Delilah went to find a cure and before the rites of vampirism were complete) and the effect that had on Delilah. If you have any suggestions for titles, please leave them in the comments. I'd love to hear what you guys come up with.
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood
Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926493





	I don't know what to call this.

It had aged her. Obviously, explicably, and without question, but none of the usual signs were there. No grey hairs, no wrinkles around the eyes, she smiled and she laughed; she looked as young as the day she left.

That was a question that I didn’t know that I’d had. If someone brings you back after you die, do you remember anything? It hadn’t even crossed my mind until I knew what the answer was. Yes. You remember everything.

I remember her kiss before she swept out the door in her traveling cloak. I remember she said, “I won’t be long.” I waited for two weeks. Then the physician confined me to the bed and I held out hope for another month. After that my memory is hazy. I’m certain the fever didn’t help. I remember calling for her. The maids kept insisting that she’d be back soon. For a while, I thought she was just refusing to see me. But I remember, with perfect clarity, a moment near midnight when I knew that I’d never see her again.

I was only dead for two months, according to the date on my tombstone, so the total was less than half a year. Physically, she was exactly where she should be. Young and beautiful, sitting across from me, and copying a new spell into her book. But she’d seen years that I hadn’t. There was no denying that it had aged her.

I just don’t know why it didn’t age me.


End file.
